


Beast

by LAMB_BITES



Category: This is My House (Jordan Underneath)
Genre: Body Horror, Broken Bones, Captivity, Eventual Romance, Gore, Hard vore, Human/Monster Romance, I guess?? I mean, Macro/Micro, Oh wait, Other, Uhhh i guess - Freeform, Vomiting, Vore, Wetting, i think thats it, is that a tag that applies, technically, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES
Summary: Never would he ever imagine it'd all end up like this.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy Charles back at it with the obscure shitty fanfcition again *Blows kisses at the booing crowd*  
> uhhhm i mean im kind of proud of ths?? it starts out p good in my opinion but i think it gets worse as it goes and i dunno abt the ending and yeah uhfvdhvh. uhhh its deffo the longest thing ive ever written i know that. uhhhm whatever hope yall enjoy i spent like four days on this

Screaming.

 

That's what he heard when he woke up.  
The screaming of about...four, five other people.

He heard other noises coming from things that weren't people.

They were all in cages, including, to his horror, himself.

 

Rusty icky slimy grimy cages. Cages that reeked of urine and copper.

 

He felt around the cage, blinded by pitch darkness, sitting up. A moment of feeling around, his hand hit something. The screaming and crying grew worse when his hand hit that something. The mystery object flinched away from his touch, before it started flailing. Stomping. It was somebody's foot. And it stomped hard into his arm, and against his head.

"Ah! Ow!" He yelped, gripping at his sure to bruise arm, and his head, curling into fetal position to protect himself.

 

"Keep your fucking hands off me, man!" The clearly (and understandably) panicked and unfriendly person shouted.

 

  
"Sorry, I'm sorry! Jeez..!" He replied, rubbing his head and backing away as much as he could from the other.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dark, seeing the filthy cage he and the other person were trapped in. He also saw other distant cages, with panicking creatures and people. He saw also distant structures, like massive cubes or other shapes, covered in what seemed to be bright, oozy, drippy paint. Lots of pinks and blues and greens.

He tried to keep his breathing slow and calm as he sat, shaking, eyes darting from odd sight to odd sight. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face against his knees, trying to remember. Remember how he got here.

 

It was... 1AM... He was in his room, watching TV, trying to sleep. He heard rumbling outside, felt shaking in the floor and the bed. He assumed it was a nasty storm brewing.  
But the rumbling grew worse by the minute.  
He soon heard the sound of earth splitting and cracking open. He jumped up, a pit growing in his stomach. An earthquake? He got up out of bed to look out his bedroom window, gasping to himself at what he saw through the dark of the night. The ground, split wide open. It looked like a massive, deep canyon. It went on forever.

 

And it was still rumbling.

 

The young man felt his blood run cold at the sight of something slowly emerging from the cracked open earth. A beast of some sorts. Stained purple fur. Bright blue eyes. Pink lips, an open maw with sharp little teeth. Two tongues.

 

It looked like a giant, terrifying muppet.

 

It set it's sights dead on him and his home, making his heart damn near stop right then and there. It's mouth opened further, and he saw it rushing down upon his home. He screamed as the monster clamped down on the house, his bladder weakening and releasing as the building was ripped out of the ground. Everything flipped upside down, and he roughly hit the ceiling, pain shooting through him as he heard his joints and bones snap and crackle. His own urine even splashed up and hit him in the face. Everything flipped a few more times, before his head hit the floor particularly hard, knocking him out cold.

 

What was his name?  
For some reason, he had a harder time remembering that than he did the events prior to him waking up. But soon enough, thankfully, he remembered.

Liam.  
His name was Liam.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts as the screaming grew even more frantic. It was ear piercing, it hurt. Liam looked around, filling with dread as he saw what was making the screaming and crying so much worse than it was when he first woke up.

 

That awful, damned beast.

It spoke.

 

"Ohh... must you all be so terribly noisy?" It questioned with a scowl, in a low, calm voice, two large hands, all covered in fur except for the long, clawed fingers, rubbing at where it's ear holes must've been.  
It sucked in air through it's teeth, hissing in annoyance, or pain.  
"Would you mind quieting down?"

  
They did not listen.

  
It then huffed, rolling it's eyes. "So inconsiderate..."  
There was... one way to lessen the noise...

  
It opened one of the cages, Liam thanked whatever god there may or may not be that it wasn't the one he was in, and grabbed two of the people that were inside. It chuckled to itself a tad, as it dangled the poor squirming and kicking folks over it's open mouth, before dropping them inside. It's teeth dug into them at first, but he did not chew. Instead, it toyed with them for a moment, swishing them around it's mouth, teeth stabbing them, second toungue wrapping around them. It sort of savored them, before it swallowed them whole. Their screams went down with them.

 

Liam watched on in horror, from first bite, to seeing them move down it's long throat. The dread and fear was overwhelming. He felt as if he'd vomit, his stomach churning. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to choke back the bile that rised in his throat, but failed, spewing puke between his fingers. He groaned between streams of vomit, the contents of his stomach splattering the floor of the cage and the side of the speechless, frozen person next to him

 

The beast sighed once they were all the way down, shaking it's head.  
"It's kind of a waste, honestly, I wasn't even that hungry, but all that noise... It was simply unbearable." It said mostly to itself as it turned to look at the remainder of his guests. "I'll be back in a few. Make yourselves comfortable in the mean time. And please, keep the noise down."  
It turned back, and left into the darkness of it's home, it's promise to return lingering amongst the shaken three.

 

The person beside Liam slowly fell to their knees on the disgusting cage floor, sobbing.  
"Ch-Christ... Is... Is that what's going to happen to us..? We're gonna be devoured!?" They slammed their fist into the floor, splashing vomit back up at them and Liam. Liam flinched and grimaced in disgust, already having enough of the substance on him, whilst the other barely acknowledged it, too caught up in their panic. "I don't wanna die like this! I don't wanna die!" They sobbed, and the now lone person in the other cage started sobbing audibly too.

 

"This can't be happening!"

"I want to go home!"

"Let this all be a bad dream!"

 

Liam felt himself tearing up too, unable to stop the tears once they started. He openly sobbed with the others, head in his knees again. His time was limited. He'd never see any of his loved ones again. He'd never get to live his life again. None of them would.

 

 

Many, many hours passed. Everyone was all cried out. It was silent, except for the occasional gurgling of non-human creatures trapped in other distant cages. Liam spent this silent time thinking about his dear old moms, and his friends. He'd be crying over these thoughts if he wasn't already spent on crying. He sighed, leaning against the bars of the cage. He had trouble accepting his fate, as anyone would. He dreaded the return of that beast. The thought of those teeth tearing his skin and muscles, and those slimy wet tongues lapping at him... He hated it. It rightfully scared him.

 

There eventually came a time, surely after what must've been a day, where the beast returned.  
Liam could hear frightened gasps, and then squealing as the cage of the lone person was opened. The creature plucked them out of the Cage, and dangled them over it's open maw like it did with the others. It dropped them in, but chomped down too soon. Instead of trapping the poor person within it's mouth, it's teeth came down upon their middle, cutting them open, almost in half. The taste of iron filled the massive beast's mouth, and loops of intestine spilled through the deep, deep wounds in the person's stomach area. They screamed and wailed in severe pain, and it only got worse as the monster grinded its teeth side to side like a saw, turning the individual's middle and guts into minced meat and mush. It opened it's mouth again to let the writhing, crying, mutilated person fall the rest of the way into it's mouth. It savored the taste of gore for a moment, before gulping them down.

 

Liam would be puking again if he had anything left in his stomach. He would be crying again if he wasn't all cried out.

 

Another day passes, and the person next to Liam is devoured too. One limb at a time. The beast bit off each limb, one by one by one. Arm, leg, arm, leg. Liam could hear the bones crunching and breaking. It then popped the remainder of the body into it's mouth, and swallowed.

 

One more day. Liam's time comes. His eyes tear up, and he suppresses his squeals as he's picked up by the collar of his filthy, nasty shirt. He prayed and closed his eyes, praying for a quick death. He was brought close to the mouth of the beast, and it licked it's lips at first, but then there was a pause. He heard what sounded like... sniffing? And some sort of sound that showed disgust. He hesitantly opened his eyes, to see a grimace.

"Ew... You're quite... putrid. You smell... sour." It stuck it's tongue out, grossed out by the smell of urine and vomit coming from Liam. He looked down at himself, seeing the dried, hardened bile on his clothes, and the now rough urine stain on his boxers. Plus it was dried on his face.  
"You are in desperate need of a bath. Let's get you cleaned up, little babe." It said with a laugh.  
It clutched Liam in it's fist, and began... Walking? Or floating? He couldn't tell which it was doing. Let's just say traveling. It began traveling deep into the darkness of it's home.

 

Normally, being called 'babe' would have made the young man's face go red, but he was too confused, too terrified to really acknowledge it.  
Liam saw many things as he was carried throughout The House. Many creatures scurrying away, many potted plants and strange buildings, and strange structures. Lots of oozy paint. He even saw a red lighted table, covered in neatly organized food items. He also took this time to take in the beast's appearance.  
There were the features he first picked up on when he first encountered it, back up on the surface, of course, but there were things he didn't get the chance to take notice of too. Like the massive eyelashes that could probably be used as a weapon if you tried hard enough. And he couldn't tell if the thing had a proper body or not. It looked like it was all neck, long and serpent like, and the rest was obscured by darkness. Same applied to the arm. It was long, and bendy, but he couldn't see where it connected to the monster. It confused Liam to say the least.

 

At some point, the beast stopped it's traveling. It raised the hand that held Liam, high high up, and dropped him onto what seemed to be a dirty bathroom floor. Liam howled in pain as he landed on one of his feet, the pressure of the fall causing his leg to snap. He fell forward, and tried to roll over onto his back, but was soon pinned down by a massive hand from the monster, cringing and groaning as he felt the broken bone in his leg crunch and crackle.

 

"I won't make the same mistake twice. Last time it left when I turned my back, but you see, I have all the bath stuff with me this time, and I am not letting you out of sight or hand."  
It used it's free hand to pour something slimy and pink into the black water of the little bathtub, and stirred it with a clawed, purple finger, making lots of little bubbles. Blackish-pinkish bubbles, but bubbles nonetheless. It looked harmless enough. It was probably the safest thing in this place.  
It picked up Liam, who squirmed in it's grasp, by the arm, and dropped him in the tub full of bubbles, clothes and all, leg once again crunching under him, causing another loud yelp.  
"Ohh, did that hurt? My apologies." It said with a smile on it's face. It wasn't really sorry. Liam looked up, and he hated that smile. For a moment he and the beast made eye contact. They both stared on for a short moment, before Liam quickly looked away, down at the black water he was sitting in. It laughed at him.  
It picked up a cloth, and covered it in nasty looking soap. It rubbed it into the rag, getting it all bubbly and soapy, before lowering it's hand to scrub Liam, starting with his hair and his face, making him wince in pain and let out muffled noises as soap went in his eyes and nose. He moved to his back, and then his tummy, getting him as clean as he could, maybe getting a little too rough here and there. Liam shook under the touch of the monster. He got to his legs, Liam yelping and trying to push the large fingers away from his injured leg.

 

"Please, no! It really hurts..!" Liam tried, as if the beast would actually listen. It just tsk'd and shook it's head.

 

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby, we're almost done, it's okay." It pushed on, scrubbing at the one well leg and the one broken one, the broken one crackling under it's rough scrubs, making poor Liam cry, and cry.  
It then reached somewhere behind the bathroom structure, pulling a dry towel out of seemingly nowhere. It picked Liam up with the towel, sort of swaddling him in it, and then using both hands to roll him all around inside the towel, drying him off, bending his broken leg to and fro in the process, ignoring the man's pained screams. It then dropped him on his back, towel and all. As Liam tried to sit up, towel underneath him, he was pushed back down by a single finger to his pudgy little belly. He squirmed underneath it.  
"There we go, all clean." It spoke, prodding at Liam's stomach and giggling. It leaned down, and sniffed him a couple times, him pressing back into the floor as much as he could to get away. "Ah... you smell lovely, now. Isn't that so much better?" It held his face between it's index finger and it's thumb, and made him nod. "I thought so."

 

It was nice to feel clean again, honestly.

 

It poked his tummy again, running it's finger in a circle, kind of rolling him around. "You know... You'd make a wonderful meal. You're all plump, and quite appealing to the eye and stomach. But..." It placed a free hand under it's chin, eyes closed with a smile on it's face. "You are... tolerable. You're not as noisy as the other prey, and you have no choice but to stay put and obey with your leg the way it is. Even if it wasn't broken... I'm sure you'd know you've no choice but to mind me, hmm?" It opened it's eyes, and when it did, they were red. Bright, terrifying red, with pupils the size of pinpoints, and they stared straight through Liam.

 

Liam gulped, and hesitantly nodded. "M..mhm...!" Liam wasn't stupid. He knew he'd stand no chance against this beast, or any of the other beasts within it's home. Plus, this environment looked impossible for him to navigate, broken leg or no, he knew not to test his chances on trying to escape.

 

It blinked, and it's eyes were blue again, smile still everpresent. "Such a good and polite little... thing. Haha!" It gave a laugh, pausing as it tilted it's head to the side. "I have been... as much as I hate to admit it, rather lonely as of late. I don't think I'd mind a little companion, really..."  
Liam was visibly fearful at this, biting his lip and tearing up at the thought of what this might mean for him. It took notice of this fear.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head none. Just listen well, and you /should/ be fine."  
It picked Liam up, and once again clutched him in it's fist.  
"Let's get you some different clothes, doll. What you're wearing is... kind of ugly, and soggy. I have lots of little clothes for little guys like you. Not to brag, but they are hand made by yours truly. I know, it's an honor, isn't it? Hahaha." It rambled.

 

This made Liam nervous. All of this made Liam nervous. New clothes? He'd rather stay in his damp, previously soiled clothes than have that piercing gaze on him whilst he changed. Not that he had a choice.

 

They travelled for a bit, before coming to a set of closet doors. It opened the doors, to reveal lots of itty bitty clothes. Well, itty bitty to the beast, but to Liam, they were sized normally. There was also a little shelf at the bottom with sewing supplies and fabrics laying around.  
There were different styles too. There were relatively normal clothes, cutesy clothes, and attempts at what looked like scene and goth type clothes. The attempts ovbiously didn't go well as the scene and goth attempts were strewn about the little shelf, and didn't look so good.  
Liam wondered where it discovered these different styles of human clothing. He could only imagine that he learned from other humans. How many had the beast captured before him?

 

It dropped Liam onto the little shelf, him thankfully not landing on his leg this time, and went to looking through all the little clothing items as gingerly as it could with it's big, clawed fingers. "Let's seeee..." It hummed as it searched through, occasionally saying things like "Too small" or "Not you're color", and every now and then it held an item of clothing up to Liam to see how it might look. This went on for a while, before he heard an "Aha!". It pulled out three items of clothing, clenching them in it's fist so that Liam couldn't see what they were. It then turned and leaned down to his level, chin resting on the edge of the shelf. "Oh, you'll absolutely adore this outfit, I'm sure. Not to brag, but it's just DARLING. Now, let's get these old rags off." It reached a hand towards Liam, who scooted back and away.

 

"Ah, noo...!" He sort of whined, pushing his hands up against the invasive fingers to try and push them away, not wanting to be undressed and seen naked by the monster. He didn't want to be undressed and seen naked by /anyone/ really, but especially not the monster. The thought alone was just... embarrassing. Mortifying, really. "I can do it myself!"

 

It frowned down at him a little. "Hmph. It wouldn't be a surprise if you looked and put it on yourself, so stop your fussing, calm down, and let me do it."  
It insisted, holding him down, and working on removing the struggling man's clothing.  
It grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, exposing his stomach, but Liam made removing it difficult with his writhing and trying to pull his shirt back down.  
"PLEASE stop your wiggling and lift your arms up. You are making this SO much harder than it needs to be."  
It requested of him, pressing into his broken leg roughly as a sort of punishment for behaving poorly.

 

"AaAgh!" He wailed, going to grab his leg, but being unable to due to being pinned down. He whined and huffed, staying as still as he could with the pain.

 

"Good lad!" It praised, proceeding to lift the little shirt up and off of Liam, then moving to his boxers, being as gentle as it could be bothered to with the leg as it removed them. "There! Halfway there. It's not so bad, see?"

 

Liam was heavily embarrassed from being exposed, hands clamped over his genitals to keep them out of sight. The beast didn't care or mind this, as it had no interest in seeing them.

 

"Now, close your eyes! It's a surprise."  
It took first took a little pair of underwear, and slipped them up Liam's legs. It did the same with a pair of pants, and finally, the top, requesting that Liam help by putting his arms through the sleeves for it.

"All done! That wasn't so bad, was it? Anyway, now you may look.~" It said as it propped it's chin atop it's hands.

 

Liam blinked up at the monster, trying to gulp down the lump that had been in his throat forever now, before looking down at himself. He was dressed in a bright pink and yellow striped sweater, and bright blue pants. He didn't know what he was wearing /under/ the pants but he didn't really care too much. The outfit was pretty nice, he had to admit. Kind of ugly at the same time, but, it had a cute little charm in a way.

 

"Sooo? What do you think? Delightful, isn't it?" It asked, tilting it's head from side to side as it spoke, looking at Liam expectantly.

 

Liam's eyed the monster, waiting for it to continue talking, but it slowly dawned on him that he was really being asked for his opinion. He hesitantly spoke, "U-uhm.. yes, i-it... it's very nice. Thank you." It was quiet. Quiet, but loud enough for it to hear.

 

It smiled widely, satisfied with this answer. "Of course.~" It patted Liam somewhat roughly on the head with it's finger.  
"Now... What should we do? Hmm..."  
It thought for a moment.  
"I think... I will show you where I will be keeping you. Yes, for now, that'll do. Come along." It picked Liam up and clenched him in it's fist for the third time that day, and once again, they traveled.

 

Again, a while after travelling, they arrived to their destination. In front of them was a large cage on a pole, like the one people think birds belong in. In place of a perch, there was a floor of what looked like rags. Lots n lots of rags.  
"This is where you will sleep. I will take you out for activities or company, or to use the restroom." It explained as it opened the cage door, placing Liam inside. "I will of course feed you, too. I am aware it's been quite a while since you last ate. I've heard your tummy rumbling all this time we've spent together." It laughed. Liam looked down, a bit embarrassed by this information. "Don't worry, there is no shame in this. Even I get hungry, as you've seen before. Now be a dear and stay there while I get you some bread." It closed the cage door, not bothering to lock it 'cause it knew Liam couldn't get away.

 

Liam took this time to observe the cage he was in. It was significantly cleaner than the other cage he was in. Cleaner than most of the surfaces and object he's seen here. It was shiny, and golden, but a bit dusty. The rags weren't the most comfortable thing he'd ever been on, but he definitely couldn't complain.

 

It soon returned, with a portion from a massive loaf of bread. It opened the door to the cage and placed the bread inside. "Here you go. I know it's a rather large portion for someone of you're size, but more is better than less sometimes, in my opinion, especially where hunger is concerned. Just be sure to pace yourself. Don't wanna hurt your stomach."

 

Liam took the large bit of bread, making sure to give a quiet little "Thank you" before leaning in to bite into the bread. He was so hungry, he didn't bother to feel it much, or smell it, and he didn't mind that it was a bit stale. Food was food, and he was happy to finally have something in his belly. He munched away at the slightly crunchy bread, and he continued to munch until his stomach was decently full. The big, muppet looking being watched as he ate, and giggled at the small belch Liam tried to muffle.

"By the by... what are you called?" It asked.

 

Liam looked up at it, swallowing what he had in his mouth before answering. "U-uhm...m-... my name is, Liam."

 

"Liam... what a funny name.~" It cooed.  
"I'll work on getting you something to drink later. For the time being, sleep or something. I have business to attend to."  
It stuck a finger through the bars of the cage to pat Liam on the head again.  
It then proceeded to leave, leaving Liam to wonder what it had to busy itself with.

  
Liam spent a lot of his time in the cage sleeping.  
He wondered, did the beast sleep?

 

Occasionally he was brought black, bitter water to drink, and more bread. The water for a while made him sick, and he'd stick his head through the bars of the cage to puke it up. This was bad, as the puking would cause him to lose all his water, resulting in him having to drink more, resulting in him usually puking again. This annoyed, even offended the beast, as he thought that Liam considered himself too good for the water he brought him. "Keep spitting up that water and I'll remove that useless leg of yours!" It would say. It even put Liam in a large, red cage like box, and shook him around in it as punishment once. It's eyes were red when it did that. Those eyes haunted Liam. Luckily, eventually, his stomach got used to the putrid water, and he was finally able to keep it down.

 

Every now and then, as promised, he was taken to the bathroom to do his business, or sometimes even to bathe. He insisted it look away while he did so, which it kind of threw a little fit over, but did as requested at gave Liam the privacy he asked for during these moments.

 

Sometimes it would take Liam out of the cage, and place him on it's shoulder, he guessed to keep it company, telling him "Don't fall off, you'll break.". So Liam would hold tightly onto the warm-ish fur of the beast. Sometimes Liam had to watch it eat again, whilst he was on it's shoulder. It still made him sick, and upset, but it also made him think of how lucky he was not to be in the prey's place. Sometimes, it would take him to accompany it while it played chase with the prey. This occurred when people or creatures would escape and run away. It found it fun, hunting them down. But sometimes, it felt too lazy to participate in this. Or too depressed. Liam appreciated when this was the case. He didn't like chase very much.

 

Sometimes, Liam saw previous prey, squirming from the flesh of the monster. Sometimes, they'd get sucked back in. Other times, they would explode, leaving their blood and guts to dry in it's fur. This scared Liam. Shook him to the very bone. Even disgusted him.

 

Things continued like this for a very long time.

 

Sometimes, they'd go and listen to music together, despite it saying how much it didn't like the music.  
Sometimes, it would show him the weird art around it's home.

 

Sometimes, they'd converse.  
"How do you like you're home?" It'd ask.

 

"It's nice," He'd say, not wanting to be rude or make it mad. "It's just..."

 

"It's just, what?"

 

"It's so quiet..." Liam mumbled.

 

One day, an act of, he guessed kindness. It moved the little stand with all the instruments that made the music near Liam's cage, so that it wouldn't be so quiet. Liam was thankful.

 

The beast slowly grew a fondness for the little guy. It'd never admit it to you, but it was true. Slowly but surely, as time passed, he truly grew to like having him around.  
It started spoiling him, giving him things other than bread to eat, replacing the old rags of the cage with softer blankets from people's houses that it had collected.  
It'd give Liam little dolls, sometimes paper and pencils to draw with, even though Liam wasn't a very good artist.  
Liam was very thankful, and he'd make sure to say how thankful he was too. He'd try to draw the beast, and it would say, with a laugh, "Ohh, that's not at all what I look like!". But what would it know? It never liked looking in mirrors.

 

It liked playing dressup with Liam, like a little plaything. Sometimes, in little sweaters and shirts and shorts. Sometimes little dresses. Liam was okay with whatever he was put in. He liked dressup.

 

Liam, too, slowly grew fond of the creature. A lot more slowly that it did for him, yes, but still. Over months and months, he grew to like his little home, and his little life, and the massive thing that took care of him. He never grew to like having to see it eat, he never grew to like or be okay with the screams of the people and creatures as they were eaten, but he grew fond of the beast itself.  
They would converse more, and he would be taken out of his cozy little cage more. And Liam would actually look forward to their time together more, as would the beast.  
It would be more careful with him, more careful around his leg.

 

They grew to appreciate eachother's features. It liked Liam's pudgy little stomach, and his ginger hair, how he had one blue eye and one brown, and Liam liked it's big blue eyes and pink lips, and all it's warm, matted purple fur.

 

Sometimes, Liam would be allowed to snooze upon the beast's back or shoulder, and it would rest too during these times.

 

  
Months upon months. Months to a year. Year to two years. Two years or so of getting used to eachother and bonding, it shockingly not getting bored with Liam and consuming him. Two years of Liam questioning his feelings. There finally came that day. That, awkward, weird, but pleasant day.

 

Liam lifted his arms when it opened the door to the cage, ready to be plucked up and placed upon it's back or shoulder. He sort of snuggled into the stained fur, getting all cozy, and holding on tight. It chuckled, and patted Liam on the head like it always did.  
It took him to the food table, and he got to pick what he wanted to eat. It broke of a nice portion for him, and allowed him to sit on the edge of the table and eat until content. They chatted a little whilst he ate, the beast saying things like "I got a bunch of new things for my house. Would you like to look through them with me?" and "I recently finished some new clothes. Maybe they'll fit you? You've been wearing that outfit for a while now."

 

"Aren't you hungry?" Liam asked at some point. It replied with a simple "No."  
This concerned Liam a bit, because as far as he knows, it hasn't eaten in quite a while. Sure, it could go a day or two without eating, but it was unusual for it to willingly do so. It only did this when it fell into one of it's odd moods or deppressions.

 

Liam, tried to ignore this.

 

They then travelled to the beast's little garden, with all it's weird plants. It silently watered them, and Liam silently watched.  
It had a blank look in it's eyes, and overwatered it's plants, seemingly lost in thought.

 

Liam tried to ignore this.

 

It layed down on it's little nest of blankets, and sighed, turning over on it's side, nearly tossing Liam off. But he kept his grip strong, and crawled up to it's...stomach? Front. He crawled to it's front, and set himself on the large blankets infront of it, concern on his face. He could no longer ignore this. It was clearly it one of it's moods again. The beast didn't really like Liam going out of his way to try and cheer him up when it got like this, and Liam knew this, but it was particularly bad today. It never just layed down. It liked to stay on the move. It being down to the point of just, laying down and being huffy, it was unlike it. Liam really wanted to help. He had to.

"A-are you alright? ...You seem... off." Liam questioned, hesitantly, looking up at those blank blue eyes that slowly shifted their gaze to him and his worried little face.

 

"Me? I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong." It reassured, turning over onto it's other side, back facing Liam.

 

Liam raised an eyebrow, and got to crawling and climbing again. He stopped and seated himself atop it's side, gently scratching up n down at it's neck. He knew it like being scratched. He was the only one that had been kind enough to scratch him in who knows how long. It made a low rumbling noise, like a purr, that vibrated throughout it's whole body, shaking Liam. But other than that, it's demeanor remained gloomy.  
"You're lying... something is wrong."

 

"Why do you assume so?"

 

"You haven't eaten in forever, from what I've seen at least, and you just... you're just, lying around. You never do that unless you /HAVE/ to rest. And you seem so down n out? I'm, I'm sorry I just... really feel like somethings wrong."

 

The beast stayed silent for a moment, before huffing through it's nose and closing it's eyes. Liam thought it was deciding to ignore him, before it spoke.  
"You care so much about me. Why is that?"

 

Liam was a little taken aback by the question. Why did he care? "Why..? Well..." Liam contemplated, twiddling his fingers together, looking down at his legs. "You're really quite sweet and kind, to be honest. And you're very gentle with me, you take very good care of me. I used to be scared of you of course, but over time I have gotten to know you better, and have bonded with you, and... I like you and care about you a lot, I just... do. It's hard to explain well." He felt his freckled face heating with embarrassment as he tried to explain himself, fumbling over his words awkwardly.

 

Slowly, the corners of it's mouth lifted, just a bit. "Ah... you are too kind. Too kind to me." It steadily opened it's eyes, looking over at Liam. It then rolled over onto it's back, this time picking the man up and placing him on it's front so he wouldn't have to crawl and climb again. "I think... I have something... embarrassing to admit to you, small friend."

 

Liam looked a tad surprised at this. "Oh? Really..?" He questioned, head tilting to the side. What could it possibly be embarrassed to admit to him? "What is it..?"

 

It stayed silent for a moment, a good long moment, before spilling the beans. "I think... I have developed, unfamiliar feelings for you... Feelings I haven't felt in... in decades, surely. Not since the last time I had a small friend like you."

 

"F-...feelings...?" Liam mumbled, eyes wide and face heating again. "Wh-what do you..?"

 

"Ah..." The beast tried to speak again, but was seemingly flustered by Liam's stare. "D...don't, look at me like that... It's not even that big of a deal..."

 

"It sounds like a bigger deal than you're making it out to be, h-honestly? Uhm... i-if I'm reading this right..." Liam looked away. "Uhh... are you saying you m-might... be...?" He trailed off, gaze shifting from his hands to the monster's face.

 

"I... " It raised a hand to scratch the back of it's neck, laughing a bit awkwardly under it's breath. "Haha... it's... shameful, no?"

 

Liam frowned, shaking his head. "What? No, no! It's not shameful at all..!" He crawled up it's neck, up to it's face, scratching it under the chin and patting it on the neck. "I-it's okay! I-I... hah... uhm..." He reached up as high as he could, hesitantly planting a tiny little kiss on the big lips of the beast, to it's surprise.  
"I-I... think I've felt something like that for a while now, too... haha... uh..." He kept his gaze away from it's eyes, but felt it smile.

 

"Ohh? Is that so? Is that true?" It questioned, wrapping a hand around the man, picking him up and placing him on where it's nose should be. "Is that really really true?"

 

Liam shook a little, being so close to those staring, blue eyes, filled with something that looked like hope. Liam slowly nodded. It dawned on him how odd this situation truly was, getting involved in what seemed to be a romantic relationship with the very beast that captured him, broke his leg. Who he saw eat and gore tons upon tons of people and creatures, who almost ate him. A beast, a hundred times bigger than he.  
How strange, how very strange.

 

"Of course it's true. I wouldn't lie to you, big guy."

 

It's smile grew wide, and toothy, and it's eyes grew sparkly and happy. The happiest he'd ever seen those eyes. It pushed Liam onto his belly with a finger or two, and cupped a hand over him, kind of hugging him to it's face.  
"Ohh, you have no clue how joyful you have made me, tiny little Liam! I haven't been quite this happy in so long.~"

 

Liam laughed, holding his arms out to hug the beast, nuzzling his face into the purple fur.  
He was quite happy too. It was nice. Who knew his first real relationship in years would be with something not even remotely human. Not in the slightest. But he was so happy. So very joyful.  
He did wonder how this relationship would even work, in a number of different ways, but they would cross those bridges when they got to them.

 

 

For now, he just wanted to enjoy this very cozy embrace.


End file.
